Jurisdictions (e.g., states, counties, cities, etc.) have been implementing various versions of a “Slow Poke Law” that requires vehicles to remain at least at the speed limit when the vehicle is in the farthest left lane, sometimes referred to as a passing lane. The general principle behind these types of laws is to have slower vehicles on the right, and faster vehicles on the left. For example, when slow drivers linger in the left lane of multi-lane roads, a driver of a vehicle may be inclined to pass on the right, causing confusion and disorganization that can lead to accidents and traffic congestion. Moreover, one of the issues by drivers who violate a left lane slow poke law are many times unaware of the traffic congestion or potential accidents they may create by lingering in the left lane or passing lane.